disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz is the main female protagonist in the movie Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. She is 9 years old and is an official Disney Princess. She was the originally princess of the Sugar Rush game but when she said she didn't want to be a princess, she called herself the president. confirmed by Disney in Ralph Breaks The Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Disney History ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Once upon a normal day, Vanellope was lounging about in the candy tree forest when she encountered a hulk-like man named Wreck-It Ralph, who claims to be part of the "candy tree department" and was doing some "candy tree trimming". However, the minute Vanellope notices a "gold coin" a top the tree, she becomes very excited and makes way for it, ignoring Ralph, who confesses to Vanellope, telling her that he is from a different game and desperately needs the medal that she has mistaken for a gold coin. After "winning" the coin from Ralph and taking it for herself, Vanellope instead runs off to the race track starting line, where the racers of Sugar Rush are prepared to pay their fees (one gold coin) to race in the Random Roster Race: a daily race that determines which racers would be feartured in the game's roster on the following day. Vanellope disguises herself and sneaks in to the lineup to insert the medal for her coin, putting herself in the race officially. Unfortunately for Vanellope, she is a glitch and glitches are not allowed to race by orders of the Sugar Rush ruler, King Candy. The moments the king notices the glitch, he orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to arrest her, but they are distracted when Ralph (covered in taffy and other candy) arrive to reclaim his medal. The scene that follows distracts the king and allows Vanellope to escape, and the excited 8-year-old heads to the junkyard with her junky homemade kart. Vanellope is then confronted by Taffyta Muttonfudge, the best racer in the game (next to King Candy) and the other racing kids. They torment the girl, calling her "an accident waiting to happen" and destroys her kart to precent her from racing. Ralph witnesses the cruel bullying and sympathizes with Vanellope after the kids toss her into the mud, then he charges out of hiding and scares the kids away. Vanellope, however is far too upset and embarrassed to even thank Ralph, who reacts badly to her snappishness and calls Vanellope a thief for stealing his medal. Vanellope expalins that she will return the medal the moments she wins the race, but without a kart, both she and Ralph are out of luck. In anger, Ralph begins to wreck things, including a jawbreaker, something that is rock-solid. Witnessing Ralph's strength gives Vanellope an idea to have him break her into King Candy's kart factory in order to make a real kart so that she can really race. She convinces Ralph to help her by telling him that once she wins the race and the winner's prize (and all the coins along with it), she'll return the medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo sneaks into the factory. There, they build the kart together and bond during the chaotic process, whlie Ralph is amazed when he discovers that he can create as well as destroy. Because of a mistake in the decorating part, though the kart is very different from what it is supposed to be. Disappointed, Ralph thinks the kart is broken and a let-down at first, but Vanellope is more than happy to have a real kart in her possession. To finish their newfound "masterpiece", Vanellope and Ralph sign the kart. Just then, King Candy, alerted byt he security about the break-in, arrives with his minions and attacks Ralph and Vanellope. The duo try to drive away, but Vanellope has no clue on how to drive a real kart. Ralph instead gets the kart going and steers it by hand. King Candy, Wynchel and Duncan are in hot pursuit until Vanellope glitches herself and Ralph into Diet Cola Mountain, when she secretly resides. Inside, Vanellope shows Ralph her home and explains to him that because she is a glitch, she is bullied and tormented by everyone in the game. Not only that, she cannot leave the game and escape her tormentors because glitches lack the ability to do so. She figures that if she wins the race, the others would stop treating her harshly and make amends. With Ralph having experienced a similar story wanting to become to hero as opposed to the villain he is, he feels badly for the young girl, and the bad guy decides to build a track in the mountain so Vanellope can learn how to drive. Before long, Vanellope turns out to be a natural, and the duo begin to make way for the race, but not before Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy shows up to return Ralph's medal. King Candy then tells Ralph that he must not let Vanellope race, because if she wins and becomes a character in the game, the player will notice her glitching and think the game is broken, causing the game to be considered out of order and unplulgged, with Vanellope (as a glitch) being the only one unable to escape to Game Central Station, being left inside the game to die. King Candy then leaves Ralph with these heavy thoughts. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made just in case they didn't win. It reads "You're my hero", and Ralph is more than thankful, but he told Vanellope that racing might not be the best thing of her. Confused at Ralph's change of heart, Vanellope asks why, and Ralph tells her that he has been talking to King Candy. Before he can explain further, Vanellope noticed Ralph's Hero's Duty medal around the former's neck and figured he has ratted her out to the to the king in exchange for said medal, and the two begun to argue. Vanellope decides to race without Ralph's help, but Ralph, refusing to risks Vanellope's safety, hooks her is a branch by her her clothes and destroys the kart. Heartbroken, Vanellope sobs to Ralph, "You really are a bad guy", and runs off in taers, and the downhearted Ralph returns to his game. After Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and imprisons her in his fungeon. Arriving at his own game, Ralph finding out that it is about unplugged due to his game-jumping and everyone else having abandoned it in anticipation, throws a tantrum, during which he throws his medal at the glass of the cabinet which lets him see the side of Sugar Rush's cabinet, on which an image of Vanellope is featured prominently on it with her original white tracksuit and kart. Going back into Sugar Rush, Ralph interrogates King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill (who is sweeping the remains of Vanellope's kart), to find out why this is. He learns that she was a legitimate character in the game, but King Candy hacked the coding of the game to remove her and all memory of her previous status from it, causing her glitchiness, and only by having her cross the finish line in an official race will the damage be undone and the original coding be restored. Ralph thentakes the pieces of the kart and goes to the fungeon to rescue his friend Fix-It Felix Jr., whom he begs to fix the kart,the only hope for Vanellope. Ralph breaks into Vanellope's cell with her kart now repaired and confesses to her that he has been an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby and a stink brain. Vanellope, along with Ralph and Felix, rushes to the Random Roster Race, which has already begun. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she does not have to win, but Vanellope, proclaiming herself to be real racer already, is determined to win the race. Luckily, Vanellope's glitching gets her second place, behind King Candy, who tries to destroy Vanellope's kart by ramming into it. As King Candy attacks her, Vanellope begins to glitch nervously, causing the King Candy to glitch as well. King Candy is then revealed to be Turbo, a character from an old racing game who was supposedly killed when his game was unplugged and took over Sugar Rush as King Candy. The evil racer tries to murder Vanellope and reveals that he has reprogrammed the world while doing so. Vanellope is able to escape her death by glitching out of King Candy's grasp, and makes her way for the finish line. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs from the game Hero's Duty, which have been breeding in the catacombs undernearth Sugar Rush, explode out from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Sergeant Calhoun, the lead character in Hero's Duty, orders the citizens of the game to evacuate by heading for the Game Central Station. Ralph also tries to evacuate Vanellope, but Vanellope still being a glitch is unable to go into a tunnel leading to the station. Despite her inability to escape, she tells Ralph to go without her, butRalph refusesto leave her to die and desperately thinks of a whay to save her. Ralph then overhears Calhoun talking to Felix that the bugs cannot be stopped without a beacon and comes up with an idea to erupt Diet Cola Mountain, hoping to have the erupting lava act as a beacon. Ralph hurries to the top of Diet Cola Mountain and begins to smash the crater of mentos, but is then attacked by King Candy (who had transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one). Vanellope is forced to watch as King Candy flies into the air with Ralph in his grasp. While this is occurring, a swarm of Cy-Bug turn their attentions to killing Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun and King Candy forces Ralph to watch the horrific scene. Fortunately, Ralph is able to break free of Candy's grasps and plummets down to the mountain, sacrficing himself for Vanellope, and brings the whole crater down into the volcano with one forceful smash. When Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting, she glitches past the bugs, takes one of the karts, and glitches into Diet Cola Mountain, where she is able to catch Ralph before he falls into the lava. Togerther, they escape the volcano just as massive amounts of mentos plunge into the lava, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain prduces a lava beacon that attracts all the Cy-Bugs, including King Candy, and vaporizes them for good, saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. Vanellope and Ralph land in a pond of chocolate and celebrate their successes. After Felix fixes the finish line, ralph pushes vanellope's kart, with Vanellope inside, across the line and the game resets. Suddenly, Vanellope magically transforms into a princess, revealing her to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom. the other citizens, whose memories have been wiped during Turbo's reign are horrified about their mean attiudes toward her and beg Vanellope to forgive them. Vanellope initially decrees that everyone who has bullied her to be executed, making the racers react in horror and break down in tears, before revealing that she is just kidding. Ralphis surprised to see Vanellope as a princess and thinks that as her real self, but Vanellope, who glitches out of her princess attire to show her real self, explains that though the code may say she is a princess, she is really a racer with a greatest superpower: her glitching abilities that she decides to retain, as she feels thankful to have this power that has helped her and Ralph save Sugar Rush. However, she still accepts to lead Sugar Rush as President Vanellope Von Schweetz. At this time, the arcade is about to open, and as Ralph prepares to leave Sugar Rush, Vanellope hugs him and offers Ralph a private wing in the castle with her where he will be happy and loved. Ralph warmly turns down the offer and explains that her friendship makes him happy enough and that he has a job to do: playing the bad guy in his own game. Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell, after a few rounds of humorous name calling between the two. After Ralph leaves with Felix and Calhoun, Vanellope walks off with the other Sugar Rush racers who accepts her back into the game. During the finale, Vanellope attends the wedding of Felix and Calhoun, seen in her princess attire, serving as the maid of honor. It is shown that Vanellope has become a favorite among players of Sugar Rush due to her ability to teleport short distances. During the end credits, Vanellope and Ralph, along with Felix and Calhoun are shown constantly enjoying each other's company and also game jumping into numerous games. Appearance Vanellope is a beautiful, cute and slightly tomboyish 8-year old girl with huge hazel eyes and big ears. She has silky, black hair with candy on it and tied into a ponytail with red licorice. She casually wears a mint green hoodie, a short brown skirt, green, white & purple striped socks and black boots with red bottoms. Vanellope's princess outfit is pink and frilly with a tall, white, heart-shaped collar. Her hair is tied in a bun with a hot pink/red tiara and a white apron and she has a candy-cane wand/scepter. She is wearing blush and has pinkish-red and white cotton balls on her dress. Trivia * According to Rich Moore and Sarah Silverman, Vanellope is 9 years old. However, according to executive producer John Lasseter, she is '''12 years old, '''which means she has replaced Snow White, who is 14 as the youngest Disney Princess in the lineup, this is an opposite to Gamora. Gallery 200px-Tumblr mdiblv4wY81rybnqu.png|Princess Vanellope 258px-Vanellopewirdisney.png Vanellope-von-schweetz.jpg Category:Princess Category:Born-Princess Category:Black Hair Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Official Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Official Disney Princess Category:Future Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:German characters